Draco's Little Secret
by xXxGStarZhonxXx
Summary: Based in Half Blood Prince: Draco is acting awkwardly strange, and Hermione is really curious. She sneaks the Maruaders map from Harrys pocket and finds out his little secret. Read the story to find out more! I also make YouTube video's on Dramione, my channel is "GStarZhon"
1. Chapter 1

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Hermione had sneaked the marauders map from Harrys pocket, it would be easier to find the traces of Malfoy now that is was easier with the map, Hermione doesn't usually 'steal' things but this was a must. Under her velvet red sheets, she looked upon the footprints of Malfoy slowly walking over to the Library. "What would Malfoy be doing in the Library at this time of night?" she slowly whispered to herself "Mischeif Managed", beyond her imagination the map disappeared and turned into an ordinary looking spare bit of parchment. She lifted the invisibility cloak and swifting it all over her body untill she completely vanished "I don't think Harry will mind, I mean I will return it" she spoke to herself nervously. Hermione lifted herself up and gently slipped the map into her breast pocket and proceeded past the great hall, past the moving staircases into the Library.

There was no sounds coming from anywhere expect for the sound of tranquil bells. Trying to make no noise by covering her mouth, she proceeded towards the Library…Into the restricted section. Right in front of her was Malfoy. "Lumos" he whispered as he looked through a pile of old books which were the colour of cow dung. "Argh, why does this useless spell keep vanishing?! LUMOS" he shined his wand over the yellow tea stained coloured pages, Hermione moved closer to read what the pages said, it clearly read 'Love potions, the easy step by step guide how to make a girl fall for you instantly'. This was beyond anything Hermione imagined, why would Draco Malfoy, that stuck up Slytherin boy who will struck anyone who gets into his way be getting a wide glimpse of Love Potion books

"Now now, settle down. Get your potion books out and sit with a person you know you won't get distracted with" announced Professor Slughorn. Hermione looked around, there was noone she could possibly work with. Lavender was next to Katie Bell, Parvarti was with Padma, Dean was with Shemus.. And of course Harry was with Ron. "Seriously Hermione, there's never anyone for you in this lesson is there?" giggled Ron, "Shut…UP Ron, I'm perfectly fine working all by myself, I'm sure Proffessor Slughorn won't mind" "Actually miss Granger, you are perfectly fine working by yourself, as long as you get your potion done and dusted!" replied Professor Slughorn in a most calming manner. The lesson had proceeded and every student in the class was figuring out how to create a brand new 'Felix Felicis' potion until there was a slight knock on the big, brown broad door. The door slowly opened with complete silence, and in came Draco Malfoy, His bright blonde hair was muddled up and his robes looked like he hadn't washed them for months, with no facial expression he slowly strolled in and looked around for a seat. "Ah ! Shrieked Slughorn, how very nice it is to see you right now, care to join us?" Malfoy glared at Slughorn and sluggishly looked down again. There wasn't anywhere for Malfoy to sit in the classroom. "Why don't you sit by Miss Granger?" demanded Slughorn, in complete silence with everyone giving him an awkward stare he strolled over and sat next to Hermione ensuring he was an inch away from her. Hermione moved her books out of his way and looked completely in the opposite direction. It was hard for her to sit next to Draco, the one who called her Mudblood twice, it's a really harsh word.

Draco, with his hand on his chin and just gleaming at the table seemed like he didn't even want to get involved in any class discussion about potions. The chalkboard screeched and Slughorn went on and on "Love Potions, You will know who has given YOU that Love potion because you can smell their scent…Granger! What can you smell right now?" Hermione looked around in embarrassment, "What sir, you mean what can I smell at the present time?!" "Yes miss Granger, it's not a hard question" - "Well, for instance right now I can smell some lovely, beautiful roses.. Oh and perfume.. M-mens perfume, it smells so alluring" Malfoy lifted his head up and looked at Hermione with the corner of his eye. Slughorn laughed "Thank you miss Granger". The smell was anonymous. The lesson had ended, Malfoy lifted his bag and an open can of 'Alluring Body-spray for men" rolled out of his bag and without realising, he left the room. Hermione lifted the can.. "So that alluring smell was coming from Draco" she quietly mumbled to herself.

As Hermione walked into the Great Hall, she overheard Ron "Bloody hell! What do you think she could smell? I bet she was just dreaming!" Harry looked over and noticed Hermione gripping her books tightly and gleaming at Ron. "Errmm Ron" said Harry, "Do you think she's found someone? I seriously doubt that" mumbled the jealous Ron "Ron…I suggest you be quiet!" Harry nudged Ron to give him a deep insight that Hermione was listening. Hermione stormed over up to the table and crashed a pile of books in front of the baffled Ron. "For your information Ronald! It was the only thing I could smell at that point! So If you excuse me I have better things to do than argue with annoying idiots like you!" She lifted her books and stormed out. "Bloody hell! What's got her hair tinged in a knot ?" said Ron.

Hermione ran to her bed and started to cry, she felt insecure, she needed someone, someone who could make her feel better when she's down. "Hello Hermione", It was Luna Lovegood, a gentle pleasant girl. Wiping her tears with her bare hands, Hermione lifted herself up. "Hey Luna" "Are you okay? It looks like your feeling abit down, here have some tonic, just put it in your drink and it will make you feel better. When I have nightmares at night, I just drink some water and tonic so I don't feel the need to sleepwalk" "It's okay Luna, I'm just feeling a tiny bit annoyed, but everything's alright. Just..boys..you know how they are like" "Oh don't worry, of course I know how they are like. Did you know that if a boy argued with you in the past you will become lovers in the future?" Hermione's facial expression turned into happy instantly, she just hoped that Luna wasn't talking about Ron. "Really?!" "Of course, Have you been arguing with any boys in the past?" boasted Luna, "Yeah Dra.. I mean ehem, yes I have argued with a boy" giggled Hermione. "There you go then, that's sorted isn't it? Then you will be paired in no time"

Christmas was coming and the snow had filled Hogwarts grounds in the matter of seconds, the cold winds hit students in the face like a slap so that's why time was well spent indoors. Students would creep outside and hit each other with snowballs. Hermione sat next to the window dressed warmly near the fireplace in the Gryfindoor common room, she stared out of the window and watched students have fun outside, a horde of Slytherins buried Neville Longbottom in the cold, fresh snow and scurried away. Neville's head dashed out the snow "Why is it always me?" he implied. Hermione had a huge grin on her face, it was an amusing sight. She thought to herself, that day when Malfoy was recruited as new seeker he called her a harsh word "Nobody asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!" . And that day in the 9th year when he said "How dare you speak to me! You filthy Mudblood!"… "I'm sure he's got good in him" she whispered to herself. Suddenly, the door wacked open and Harry dashed inside deeply out of breath. "Hermione! Hermione!" he shrieked whilst desperately panting for air. "Harry! Calm down! And what's the rush? Tell me what's going on in here!" cried Hermione. "Ok, I knew something was going on with Malfoy, last time I looked at the Marauders map, it showed me that Malfoy was lurking about in the Room of Requirment, I don't know where my map went after that. Anyway..I know it Hermione, he's a death eater and he wants to kill us all! We need to report him to Professor Dumbledore" "Listen Harry, that's a serious accusation, you can't just assume someone's a death-eater. What if he's just there..maybe..looking for something" Hermione knew that she couldn't let Draco get accused like that, even though he is that spiteful boy.

Someone had hexed Katie Bell, it was assured that someone with the ability to control the dark-arts hexed her. Hermione was certain to find out who hexed her. She saw Katie strolling down the Hallway. "Katie! Katie! Wait I need to ask you something, really important!" "Listen Hermione, I don't know who cursed me, apparently all Professor Snape found was this box of chocolates which were full of Love potion next to me, that's all". Yes it was true, whoever hexed her triggered a bottle of Love potion and a box of chocolates. Hermione rambled around the corner and witnessed Draco Malfoy standing glaring at her, he took a deep breath to walk towards her but instead turned around a strolled the opposite direction. Hermione followed him, he kept looking back as he strutted into a place where she couldn't find him, into the boys toilets.

"Dra..Draco wait, please" shouted Hermione, he didn't stop. He removed his jumper near the sink and started to shed tears in the mirror, his face went pale and his temperature arose. Hermione without disturbing him silently walked into the toilets. "Hahahaha! Wait 'till you found out what he did, you'll be surprised! Hahahah!" shrieked moaning Myrtle. Hermione was terrified, she had never been alone with Draco Malfoy before, what if he tries to kill her? Draco looked melancholic, he was really losing it. He turned around and looked at Hermione, "You! What do you want! Just leave me alone!" He turned around back over to the sink and started sobbing even more, his tears were thicker than crystals. "What? Leave you to weep over what you did?" cried Hermione, Malfoy turned around with a disgusted face. Hermione was nervous and shaky, he walked towards her wiping his tears "If my father hears about me talking to you, he would kill me. So I really think you should leave" "No!" feared Hermione. "I want to know the truth, why are you like this? Why do you hate muggles?!" Draco felt the need to answer, he looked around to see if anyone was coming before he spilled out all of his memories to a Gryfindoor. "My Aunt was a muggle, and she was the brightest woman ever, somehow my father didn't seem to like her, he would command Bellatrix Lestrange to beat her. One night she used the Cruciatus Curse on her. After that…she killed her, I was only a boy and my father would tell me muggles are useless, they are no good. I grew up listening to him…Promise me you everything you hear tonight, you won't tell noone?!" "Honestly Draco, I thought you were spiteful, but I guess it's just your upbringing, I promise I won't tell anyone trust me" Draco smiled but frantically wiped that smile of his face. He walked closer to Hermione, "I honestly didn't mean to hex that Katie girl, I just wanted to test.. Never mind" Hermione expressed friendliness by smiling and he smiled back, it was awkwardly bizarre seeing Draco Malfoy smile, it felt like Hermione had just drifted into a dream. She stared right into his lovely, marble blue eyes. "You know, back in Year 7, I used to get home and tell my father all about you" chuckled Draco, "Really?! And what did you say?" Hermione was really curious. "Things like, Pottah has a new female friend. And that she's a muggle and she's really bright." Hermione and Draco laughed in the sweetest way possible. "I'd say we go now, imagine if Goyle & Blaise come in here looking for me, I'd be screwed and my father will hear about this, he doesn't want me talking to Pottah and his friends!" Hermione smiled, said goodbye and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Malfoy Manor, was a oddly looking dark mansion home of Lucius, Draco & Narcissa Malfoy. The holidays had started and Draco dreaded to return home. Draco sat down next to Goyle and Blaise in the warm train. "That's another year gone, now some more to go. You won't be seeing me return to that dreadful school, even if I was offered ten thousand galleons I still wouldn't do it" bragged Draco. "But Draco, you have all the money in the world, why would you be offered ten thousand for -" "Quiet Goyle, I hear something", Draco heard the sound of a cats purr, do you really thing there would be a cat where he's sitting?

Draco stood up slowly, "Can you hear that? Goyle?! Blaise?!" He looked around and noticed them both all the way at the bottom of the train buying liquorice wands from the trolley. "Idiots" he slowly mumbled to himself. He looked around, under the seats where he spotted an odd ginger cat sitting comfortably grooming itself. He stood there confused and baffled. "Crookshanks? Crookshanks?!" that voice caught Draco's eye, it was Hermione trying to look for her missing cat. She peered over the corner and noticed Draco standing glaring at the cat, "Crookshanks! Where have you been you silly cat?" she looked up at Draco and said "Thank you" and then trotted on. Draco was really confused, he peered around the corner to peep on Hermione desperately trying not to be seen.

"Welcome home Draco my boy" said Lucius politely. Lucius is Daco's father, his bright blonde hair and stuck up personality is where Draco inherited his. Draco proceeded to his bedroom, Draco's room was large with beautiful glass chandeliers, anything a boy could ask for. He laid flat on his bed starring up at the ceiling. "Why did I tell Hermione Granger my secrets? I bet she's going to go around telling everyone, especially saint Pottah" he whispered to himself. "I need to talk with her, but I can't. I don't have an owl". Draco raised his body from the bed and realised he had a plan in his mind.

The year progressed epically fast, not a single letter Hermione received from Harry & Ron. "Mum!" "What is it dear?" warily Hermione plopped down beside her mother, "Harry & Ron haven't been writing to me" Hermione's mother was puzzled, there was not a single thing she could do considering the fact she is non-magical. "I'm sorry honey, if I was given letters from your friends I would as a matter of fact given them straight to you" Hermione sighed, she wasn't in a splendid mood either.

Draco had made a vow, that he would never enter Hogwarts again. But he did. Hermione stumbled across Harry & Ron in the overflowing train. "You two! Why haven't you been writing to me? I missed you both!" Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion. "Bloody hell Hermione, I sent Erol with 10 letters and a gift!" Ron kept rambling on and on that he did send Hermione letters. "Hermione you know me very clearly, I wouldn't ever miss sending you a letter even if I was interrogated by dementors" said Harry. Hermione was shaken, they couldn't be lying.

Charms class was lagging, not a single student was focusing on their studies. Poor Proffesor Flitwick. "Granger! Did it hurt?" Hermione turned her head to see Blaise and Goyle, but no sign of Draco. "What do you mean, did it hurt!?" said Hermione in utter embarrassment. Blaise chuckled, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?!" the whole class sniggered. "Gosh Granger, it was joke! Or maybe Blaise has feelings for you!" mumbled Goyle, the whole class chuckled again in amusement. Hermione was always aggravated by Blaise & Goyle. The door expanded and in came Draco, his robes were not in good quality and his hair was shambolic. Hermione was doubtful, something was seriously going on with Draco. "Look at him, what a loser. I bet he's setting up a death-eater army in the castle" mumbled Ron, Hermione looked at Ron in shame, "What's that look all about moody? What so now all of a sudden you are interested in Malfoy?!" Hermione looked down. As Draco sat down he passed down a note secretly over to Hermione, it read;

_Is it possible, for us to meet? Outside the Forbidden Forest?_

_I need to speak to you A.S.A.P_

_It's a long story, make sure Potter and Weaslebee aren't around._

_~~ D.M_

The note vanished right before her eyes, Hermione turned around and looked at Draco, he raised his eyebrows. She didn't think this was real-life, it was utterly bizarre. Didn't he hate her? And now automatically is obsessed with her?

Hermione listened because she felt really peculiar. She made her way quietly and anonymously down to the forbidden forest, she peered around the corner of a tree and stumbled across him. Draco was standing under a beautiful oak tree leaning on a big, tall broad tree trunk. He was observing his nails. Hermione walked over and finally Draco looked up and she caught his eye. "Grange..I mean Hermione!" It was extremely scary, and awkwardly quiet. "So Draco ehem, you wanted to see me?" she cleared her throat. He called her Hermione for the first time ever in Hogwarts history. "So Hermione, that day last year. Those words, you know I told you about my father. They were all true, I honestly don't care that your full-blood, I just think-"

"Is that why you called me Mudblood twice in the past?!" Hermione ranted sarcastically, "You made me feel like a fool, you treated me, Harry & Ron like.. Like…like.." "Go on" said Draco calmly, "finish your words". Hermione sighed and looked down, she didn't want to finish her words, she knew that she would come out with something negative that will make Draco sad. "Anyway, I have to go and study, Professor Snape's got my books and I need to go and fetch them" before she could leave, Draco grabbed her arm. "Draco, what are you doing?" he put his hands around her waist and lifted her up into the air. "Put me down! NOW!" Draco put her down, "Oh comeone, your not gonna tell me you don't want a little bit of fun? I'm sorry if I did something bad, I just wanted to have a little laugh that's all"

Hermione laughed, "That was soo unexpected, inform me before you do anything wild next time!" they both chuckled.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry was upset, he hadn't seen Hermione in days. "Maybe she's studying in the library, you know it's her HOME she can't live without the library!" chuckled Ron. Harry stood up and took a deep breath "I'm going to look for her" "You must be kidding me mate!" "RON she is obviously in trouble!" he strutted along the corridor peering through every classroom. There was no sign oh her anywhere.

"This song is nice, my dad taught me how to play it" Hermione started to play the piano, the piano had beautiful glossy keys. Draco watched Hermione as she played a beautiful symbolic piece. "Your turn" she implied, Draco chuckled " ? You can't be serious. I can't play the piano" Hermione laughed, "I could teach you" "I think it would take me years to play the piano, so that wouldn't be necessary" Their gazes lingered for a moment on each others smiling faces until everything went completely silent. "We should go, I don't want to be seen" Hermione stood up and sorted out her skirt, as she reached the door there was a pause. "Hermione, maybe we both could, get together, I know this is stupid. But we could..you know" Hermione glanced at Draco "Honestly, it's hard. I wouldn't be allowed. Besides I would be getting you into trouble as well as myself. We should just end it here" "I won't call you names again, or bully you and Pottah, and Weasley. I promise I won't say anything to you guys again." Hermione sighed, "I'll think about it" she cracked open the door and as she walked out, she stumbled across Harry. "Hermione! Where have you been all this time?" "It's ok Harry, uhm I've been studying, don't worry about me". Harry believed her. "Lets go Hermione, Ron's waiting in the great hall" "What? I don't want to speak to him, he's been back-chatting me in the most childish way possible! Why should I speak to him? I'm going to the Gryffindor common room, it's getting late look at the time Harry! I need to go to bed early as I have Divination early!" Harry sighed, "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow" Harry strutted off down the corridor, which left Hermione thinking.

Hermione laid on her bed, Heavy rain was splattering against the window. Hermione stood up and changed into her night robes; a pink sleeveless top with matching shorts. She gazed into the ceiling and before she could even roll warm into her velvet, red sheets she heard a slight bang on the window. "McLaggens owl, it's been sending me Love-notes all summer" she muttered to herself. She heard another bang and this time louder. "The poor owls probably soaking in the rain" she said to herself. Hermione leaned over and opened the window, in the distance she could see a figure, he was starring right at her. "Cormac? Is that you?" she looked closer to see a more clearer insight of this ghastly figure. "Hermione! It's me Draco Malfoy" Hermione was baffled once again, he was standing in the cold getting soaked in the awful rain with nothing but a dark t-shirt with dark matching trousers. "Draco? What are you doing here?! Go back to your common-room, you will get into serious trouble if Filch finds you" she could only hear his voice trying to shout in the distance "No Hermione, let me in"

Draco shut the window behind him and crawled onto the floor, "gosh it's warm in here" he muttered. "Draco, remind me why your hear again?" Draco looked at Hermione, he reached to get something out of his trouser pocket. "I just came to give you this, that day when me and you were hanging out, you know you were showing of your piano tricks, you kinda left this on the floor" he reached out his hand and in his palm was Hermione's Time turner. "Oh my gosh, thank you Draco" she reached out her hand but was interrupted "Allow me, I'll put it around your neck for you, your not going to be able to clip it from the back" said Draco. He reached his arms and placed the necklace around her neck, turned around and clipped it from the back. "There you go…Hermione, such a lovely name" Hermione found this awkward. "Can I ask you something Draco?" "Anything you want" he said calmly. "Has anyone gave you love potion or something?" in a split second Draco's face went from smiling to frowning, "Love potion? No this is genuine, I'm not joking around with you anymore, I've changed my ways, why you ask?" Hermione laughed "Just..you don't usually..never mind" "I like spending time with you, but I'm going to go now, look it's stopped raining, bye Hermione" Hermione smiled and opened the window giving him room to step out. She closed it and chuckled "Draco Malfoy" she spluttered. She walked down the staircase to the bottom part of the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Harry were sitting in front of the blazing fireplace. Ron noticed Hermione coming and Harry to get his attention "Look at her" he mouthed silently like a goldfish, both of their eyes for locked on Hermione. She couldn't understand, what had she done wrong. Hermione turned her heel and stormed back up the stairs to the girls bedrooms.

The next day Hermione sat in the Library revising for her O.W.L.S, and also writing in her pink polka-dot diary her father gave her for Christmas last year.

_I wasn't so sure, it got me puzzled. Of course Draco would never have me_

_His father would just disapprove, but Draco said he didn't care about my blood status_

_And of course he doesn't care about the house I'm placed in, I'm just so confused_

_It's not like 50 shades of grey…_

"Spending time alone are we? And not even thinking about your friends?" she shut her diary and looked up to see Ron, who wasn't in a splendid mood either. "I don't understand Ron, I'm been revising for my O.W.L.S and you think I try to avoid you on purpose?! Honestly!" "I didn't say you were _avoiding_ us, I'm just saying friends come first before anything else, if you want to sit with us in the Great Hall you are most welcome to" Ron stormed out without much further ado. She sat down next to Harry with her books firmly gripped onto her chest. Further away on the Slytherin table she could see Draco looking at her and smiling, Hermione sighed. "Still no luck on Slughorn I'm assuming" whispered Hermione, Harry nodded his head. "Blaise and Goyle are really starting to shove me off, I feel like hurting them but I can't" feared Harry, "Oh and don't forget their master that no-good Malfoy, I can't wait untill my dad sends his wretched father to Azkaban, he'll be next mark my words" "NO!" both Harry and Ron slowly turned their heads at Hermione, she stormed off as usual, Draco followed her.

"Hermione! Hermione!, look what I've got!" Hermione turned around to see Malfoy with a box in his hands "What is it Draco?!" Hermione shrieked, "It's for you, actually lets go somewhere quiet". They both made their way to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, "Open it" ,Hermione carefully unwrapped the beautifully wrapped parchment surrounding the box, she lifted the lid and inside was a glass globe, the glass globe had the image of Hermione with snow falling all over her hair. Hermione was gob smacked, it was the most beautiful and angelic gift she'd ever received in a long time. Hermione started to shed tears "It's beautiful Draco!, but for me?" "Of course, don't cry Hermione"He moved a step closer to Hermione, and noticed how she backed away from him, almost involuntarily. He took another step forward; she stepped back nervously.

She panicked, he just kept on moving closer until her back hit a large tree trunk. "What's the matter, Hermione?" He asked, she was silent and breathing intensely heavy. He walked closer until there was no space between them, Hermione was nervous but also enjoying what he was doing. "What? You never had a boy kiss you before?" boasted Draco, Hermione smiled and let him kiss her.

"PETRIFUCUS TOTALUS!" all of a sudden, Draco fell on his back, he had been hit by a spell. Hermione was confused and scared. "That'll teach you to hurt Hermione" it was Ron. "RON, WHAT AN EARTH ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Hermione shrieked, she was shedding tears at the same time. "Hermione, he tried to hurt you, I could see. That scum Malfoy" Hermione couldn't get her words out, she started to hit Ron with almost anything she could find. she fell next to the paralyzed Draco on the cold grass and started to cry, her tears were pouring cold down her face, she held his hand and sat there with him. "Hermione your mental, your…your..mental, that's Draco Malfoy, DRACO MALFOY!, you don't know what he's capable off" before Ron could finish his words, Hermione completely exploded "JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT". Ron charged up the hills gradually looking back on his trails. "It'll be okay! M-Madam Pomfrey has all the cures in the world, you'll be okay" Hermione feared very panickally, she couldn't get her words out. The couple lay there, on the cold grass. All you can see was the bright white moon glistening in the Sky. _"I complicated our lives b__y falling in love with him. __I complicated our lives n__ow I'm losing my only friend. __I don't know why, I had to try l__iving my life on the other side n__ow I'm so confused, __I don't know what to do" _Hermione silently whispered to herself.

**The End :) If you use YouTube, please watch my Dramione videos, my channel is "GStarZhon". I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
